


El regreso al hogar

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, es lo mejor, sherlock de canguro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Después de aceptar la muerte de Mary, perdonar a Sherlock y de que todo volviera a la normalidad tras ver a Eurus, John decide tomar la mejor decisión de su vida. Regresar al 221B.





	El regreso al hogar

Regresar al 221B fue una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado últimamente. Sabía que era temporal, que algún día Rosie necesitaría su propio cuarto y tendría que mudarse. Pero estaba tan a gusto en aquella casa.

La sentía más como su hogar que el apartamento que había compartido con Mary esos últimos cuatro años. El olor a químicos, comida podrida y partes del cuerpo en descomposición aún se notaban en el ambiente, aunque Sherlock había adecentado la casa para que fuera un lugar apto para su hija. Incluso hacía de canguro cuando tenía turno de tarde en la clínica.

—He traído la cena —anunció una noche al regresar de la cocina.

Sherlock alzó el dedo índice de la mano derecha y se lo llevó a los labios. Rosie descansaba sobre su pecho, con una mano protectora descansando sobre la espalda.

—¿Cuándo se durmió? —susurró John dejando sus cosas en el perchero.

—Hace quince minutos —murmuró Sherlock —. Cenó el puré de verduras que dejaste. Se lo comió todo y se quedó dormida mientras le leía —dijo con orgullo.

—¿Qué le has leído? —preguntó, se acercó a su hija y se agachó un poco para besarle la coronilla.

Sherlock movió la mano por un lado de su sillón y sacó un libro de colores vivos.

—El libro infantil que me dejaste.

—Muy considerado, no quiero que su primera palabra sea evisceración.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—Por última vez, solo le leí un caso, y ni tan siquiera le enseñé las fotos —se defendió.

John sonrió ligeramente.

—Dámela, la pondré en la cuna.

Sherlock hizo el ademán de dársela pero paró a mitad de camino.

—¿A qué demonios hueles? —preguntó.

John cogió la camisa y la alzó un poco.

—Ah, me ha vomitado un paciente. Creí que era apendicitis pero era solo un alcohólico.

Sherlock se puso de pie agarrando a la niña con cuidado.

—Dúchate, yo me encargo —dijo sonriendo

John vio a Sherlock meterse en el dormitorio del final del pasillo. El detective se lo había cedido sin pedírselo. Era más grande y podía dormir con la niña. Entró con él a coger el pijama y se metió en el baño.

El olor a desinfectante del baño le hizo recordar aquella vez que vio a Sherlock experimentar con la putrefacción en hielo en la misma bañera y le hizo limpiar la habitación con dos tipos diferentes de lejía.

Rio en voz baja. Echaba de menos a Mary, solo Dios podía saber cuánto la echaba de menos. Pero estar en aquella casa, con su mejor amigo... Lo hacía todo diferente.

Al cabo de media hora salió del baño, procurando no hacer ruido. Casi se muere del susto cuando vio a Sherlock apoyado en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio. Miraba a la cuna con una expresión rara. Parecía tristeza y... ¿Melancolía?

—¿Sherlock? —llamó en voz alta.

El nombrado se irguió y cambió la expresión.

—Me aseguraba que no se despertara —se apresuró a decirle.

—Ah... Gracias... —murmuró.

Apagó la luz y encendió una pequeña lamparita con forma de mariposa.

—Vamos... La cena se enfría —dijo, aunque cuando se dio la vuelta vio que su amigo ya no estaba.

Cenaron en silencio. De fondo solo se escuchaba el programa de televisión que a John le gustaba ver, pero no le estaba prestando atención.

 —Pareces distinto —le dijo tras un rato en el que solo se escuchaba el traqueteo de los palillos chinos chocar entre sí para pescar algún trozo de rollito.

Sherlock ladeo la cabeza.

—Luzco igual de siempre John. Ni me he peinado desde que me desperté en la mañana.

—No me refiero a eso. Antes. Mientras mirabas a Rosie. Parecías triste.

Notó un leve rubor en las mejillas del detective. Había dado en el clavo.

—¿Y por qué iba a parecer triste, John?

La voz del detective era pausada. Como si se estuviera ayudando así mismo a mantener la calma.

—No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto... —hurgó un poco en su comida buscando otra gamba y suspiró —. ¿Es por mí y Rosie...? Sé que hemos ocupado tu espacio. Podríamos mud...

—No sigas —cortó Sherlock —. No es eso y lo sabes. Así que no pienso permitir que sigas hablando.

—Entonces es cierto, estás triste —concluyó John.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

John se rascó la barbilla con los palillos.

—Pareces triste. Cuando crees que los demás no te miran. Tienes una mirada triste.

Sherlock se movió incómodo en el asiento y se  puso de pie.

—Otro como Molly —murmuró —. Estoy, bien —espetó demasiado alto.

El llanto de Rosie se escuchó desde la habitación. Sherlock miró con preocupación el cuarto aunque cuando se encontró los ojos de John recuperó el semblante serio.

—Tu hija te necesita —le dijo.

Y sin más se fue al piso inferior donde ahora se encontraba su dormitorio.

John se fue al dormitorio para calmar a Rosie. Paseó con ella para apagar las luces y tirar los restos de la cena. Cuando se durmió, la volvió a recostar en la cuna, él se sentó en el borde del colchón, mirando a su hija mientras sus pensamientos divagaban en su mejor amigo.

Aunque Sherlock lo creyera, no era tonto. Se lo había hecho muchas veces, (aunque no tantas como le gustaría admitir), y puede que no tuviera un palacio de la memoria con el que poder deducirlo todo, pero tenía sus propias tácticas para averiguar cómo funcionaba el mundo de Sherlock.

Y no era tan complicado.

Desde el principio se había replanteado su amistad con Sherlock. Los comentarios ajenos le hicieron dudar pero el día que creyó perderlo fue cuando quizás y solo quizás, podría estar enamorado de él. Su alma se partió en mil pedazos cuando vio a su amigo saltar de aquel edificio y ni tan siquiera Mary fue capaz de reorganizarlos. Solo ahora, con su hija y Sherlock durmiendo en la habitación de arriba, se sentía completo.

Un gruñido de exasperación resonó en su cabeza.

—Vamos John —se dijo.

Tomó aire y se puso de pie. Para Sherlock, expresar los sentimientos con palabras nunca había sido sencillo. Tenía que llevarlo a la acción, y además ser cauteloso. Complicado.

Cogió el escucha bebés, se descalzó y subió las escaleras que daban al nuevo cuarto del detective. Se encontraba tumbado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta. La cómoda estaba apretada entre la pared y el armario, y sobre este guardaba la decoración que tenía en el antiguo dormitorio.

La respiración de Sherlock cambió cuando John entró en la habitación.

—Estás despierto —confirmó.

Un gruñido fue dado a modo de respuesta.

—No quiero hablar de esto —le dijo Sherlock sin darse la vuelta —. No es el momento ni el lugar.

—Lo sé —murmuró John.

Dejo las zapatillas en el umbral de la puerta. Anduvo hasta la cama y levantó el edredón. El cuerpo de Sherlock estaba rígido y pegado al extremo del otro lado del colchón.

—Sé que tener sentimientos no es nuevo para ti —le dijo John mientras se tumbaba al lado —. Para mí tampoco lo es, quiero decirte que sea lo que sea que sientes. Yo también lo siento. Y estoy aquí. Contigo —dijo apoyando la mano en su espalda.

Sherlock contuvo la respiración mientras la mano de John seguía pegada a su espalda. Este sonrió. La apartó y la dejó descansando sobre la almohada.

—No estás soñando.

—No era eso lo que me preguntaba —mintió Sherlock.

—Seguro... Y por si te lo preguntas me he subido el escucha bebés. No te preocupes por Rosie.

Sherlock murmuró algo inaudible y John se lo tomó como una afirmación.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando notó como el detective se movía. Estaba tentado en abrirlos, pero sabía que Sherlock pararía cualquier acción si se sentía observado.

Una leve caricia lo dejó inmóvil, esperaba algún beso. Algo íntimo pero Sherlock no hizo nada de eso. Rodeó a John con uno de sus brazos y se encogió hasta que la frente quedó apoyada sobre su pecho.

—Eres real —le susurró.

John sintió cosquillas en su estómago. Bajó la mano y enredó los dedos en sus rizos.

—Lo soy —se limitó a responder abriendo los ojos para poder mirarle.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada. Aun estando a oscuras podía notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Buenas noches, John.

El agarre se apretó alrededor de su cuerpo. Sonrió.

—Buenas noches Sherlock.


End file.
